Embarazo a la Capitolina
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Cuando me tope de frente a ese desgraciado que me dijo que era fácil vivir junto a una mujer embarazada le arrancaré la lengua por mentiroso. Lo haría mi avox personal, de eso no hay duda. ¡No se vive, se sobrevive a lado de una bella mujer en estado! Pero a veces a belleza no es suficiente para opacar la realidad: hormonas revolucionadas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Está muy claro que esta historia no me pertenece, porque de serlo Haymitch y Effie tuvieran muchos hijos. Todo le pertenece a la bella Suzanne Collins aunque dejó de serlo al matar a Prim de esa forma horrosa :(

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Menú del día: Prólogo

* * *

 _Día del parto:_

—¿Dónde está ese hombre? ¡Ven aquí, cobarde, y hazte cargo de lo que provocaste! ¡Por una vez en tu vida demuestra que tienes clase y que no te huiste de tus responsabilidades!

Se escuchan los gritos con fuerza desde el cuarto designado a tan furiosa mujer. ¿Quién ha osado en encender la mecha corta de Effie Tinket?

Al parecer un hombre demasiado valiente, o estúpido, dependiendo del lado en el que lo vieras. Pero tampoco es cualquier hombre, si no El Hombre: Haymitch.

¿Pero qué hizo hecho ese hombre para desatar los gritos de Effie? Simple: la embarazó.

Ups...

—Vaya, pensé que la etapa de los gritos había pasado —dije con la frente llena de sudor provocado por los nervios.

—Pues algo me dice que esto apenas comienza, Haymitch. Y que si no te apareces en este momento en el cuarto de tu mujer, es capaz de levantarse y venir, con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, para hacerte pagar tu ausencia en el nacimiento de tu primer hijo cuando se lo habías prometido —sentencia Peeta, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que él tiene razón. Sin embargo, me armo con ese valor que no necesito desde hace cinco años que terminó la pesadilla de los juegos y me encamino al infierno, digo a la habitación donde está naciendo mi vástago.

Cuando llego, abro sin más la puerta y me quedo en el resquicio de esta con los ojos abiertos de la sopresa:

—A ti te andaba buscando...

Escucho decir a la ex-capitolina desde su cama, con la cara pálida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Es impactante verla en ese estado de debilidad y temí, temí perderlos por mi testarudez.

»Así que más te vale ponerte a un lado, agarrarme la mano y animarnos a tu hijo y a mí hasta que él nazca, ¿me has entendido? —Me mira desafiante y con una ceja alzada.

 _«Aunque muestre debilidad, siempre encuentra la manera de salirse con la suya»_.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza y viendo al cielo para pedir fuerzas de ese Dios que me dicen que hay.

 _«Si existes, dame esa paciencia infinita para soportar esta copa amarga que me van a hacer tomar»._

* * *

 **Nos vemos en agosto con el primer capítulo.**

 **inesUchiha**


	2. La jodida

**No al plagio**

* * *

Menú del día: La jodida.

* * *

 _Septiembre, primer mes._

—Estoy paranoica, lo sé. Simplemente me hizo daño la carne de pato que trajo Katniss en su caza de esta mañana. Es obvio que no estoy embarazada, porque no he tenido sexo con nadie en los últimos años…

El tic tac del reloj era un desesperante en medio de la habitación, hacía eco como si estuviera burlando de la rubia que encontraba sentada en la cama y con la mirada perdida mientras una revelación se asentaba en su mente.

Pobre mujer que nunca esperó que la vida fuera tan bromista y que ella sería víctima de sus tretas.

—Oh por Dios… No es posible, ¡claro que no es posible! ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO!

Hubiera sido preferible que siguiera silenciosa, pero era mucho pedir cuando se trataba de Effie Tinket. La histérica mujer empezó a dar vueltas por la recámara negando lo posible; tan alterada estaba que no se daba cuenta que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas de etiqueta que una dama debe seguir: palabras malsonantes salían como rugidos furiosos de su boca. Hasta que al fin pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Se detuvo enfrente de su cama, mirando a la ventana que se encontraba a la derecha de esta.

—Estoy realmente jodida.

La aceptación es la etapa más difícil de la vida. Es cruel aceptar lo que siempre se había creído que no era lo correcto como correcto; lo imposible, posible; y lo impensable, pensable.

—Y jodida por Haymitch —habló una voz burlona desde el resquicio de la puerta.

Era la chica en llamas, quien no podía contener la felicidad y burla que reflejaban sus facciones. La joven era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Hay que aclarar que nada tenía que ver con que ella había convencido a Peeta de hacer una fiesta hace un mes por motivo del primer año que Effie cumplía de estar viviendo con ellos en el doce. Tampoco que había hecho todo lo posible para que los implicados se emborracharan hasta que no pudieran negar la tensión sexual que existía entre ellos y que siempre querían disfrazar bajo el manto de desprecio mutuo.

¡Por supuesto que ella no amenazó a Peeta con no dormir con él por dos si no la ayudaba a que esos dos terminaran follando como conejos esa noche! Porque Katniss Everdeen era la criatura más despistada e inocente en esos temas para muchos, pero eso era el peor error que podían cometer. Y Peeta daba fe y legalidad a eso.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Katniss? No quiero estar embarazada y mucho menos de un hombre que se la pasa veinticinco horas de veinticuatro borracho. Ni él ni yo estamos capacitados para ello —susurró con voz quebrada, Effie.

Se dejó caer en la cama y llevó sus manos a su vientre. Ese acto hizo que todo fuera tan real y rompió en el llanto que llevaba queriendo salir desde hacía varios minutos. Pensaba que a ese bebé le habían tocado los peores padres: un ebrio y una superficial capitolina. Un bufido irónico salió de sus labios; alzó la cabeza al sentir la mano de su acompañante en su cabeza. Se miraron en silencio y la menor quitó con sus pulgares los restos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Effie. Pero tú me dijiste una vez que los juegos del hambre ya habían quedado atrás y que ahora podíamos vivir como siempre quisimos: libres. Estoy consciente de que no lo esperabas ni lo deseabas, sin embargo, ya está hecho y sería algo bastante cruel que te dieras la oportunidad de cumplir tus sueños. ¿O acaso me equivoco al decir que siempre deseaste ser madre y que por temor al viejo gobierno no te atreviste a realizarlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que trataba de subirle el ánimo a la bella mujer que tenía en frente.

Effie volvió a bajar la mirada y medito en su pasado junto con su presente: todas las palabras de Katniss eran ciertas. No obstante, no estaba en sus planes que el ex-mentor fuera el padre de sus hijos.

 _«_ _Ese hombre inculto no me gusta para nada_ _»_ _._

Pobre mujer que había sido jodida por el hombre que « _no le gustaba para nada_ _»_ _…_ Ni repitiéndose toda la vida esas palabras logrará que su cuerpo tiemple cada vez que ese hombre le habla con lucidez y sensualidad al oído cuando la encuentra en la cocina o en alguna otra parte de la casa. Aunque ella decía que se burlaba de su persona.

Pobre mujer que llamarían La Jodida. Porque ella sola se jodía en sus pensamientos y acciones.

—¿Tendrás al bebé?

—¿Tengo otra opción? —La miró inquisitiva—. La única condición que tengo es que los gastos serán a nombre de Haymitch. Si ese borracho me dejó así tendrá que complacerme en todos mis gustos, que no son nada baratos. ¡Dejo de llamarme Effie Tinket si no lo logro que se arrepienta de haberse aprovechado de mi inocente ebriedad!

—Pero si los dos…

—Dije que se aprovechó de mi inocente ebriedad y punto.

—Muy bien —dijo Katniss con las manos levantadas en rendición. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras ponía los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

 _«_ _Mujer necia_ _»_ _._

Se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, se detuvo girando un poco su cuerpo. Effie supo que nada bueno saldría de su boca si esa sonrisilla llena de malicia la gobernaba.

—¿Qué…?

—Pero bien que disfrutaste ese aprovechamiento —dijo ensanchando su sonrisa—. ¿O no: ¡ESO MONTAME ASÍ DE DURO, HAYMITCH!?

Y salió corriendo justo antes de que un libro, que estaba en la cama, chocara contra la pared frente a la habitación de la rubia. Las carcajadas dejaron de escucharse después del azote de una puerta, la principal.

Mientras tanto, Effie estaba planeando cómo vengarse de esa chiquilla irrespetuosa. Las hormonas le ayudarían mucho en su cometido, sonrió con su actitud renovada.

* * *

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Ya puedo trabajar los fics que tengo pendientes y este es el que tengo a la puerta. Los SasuSaku los iré subiendo poco a poco.**

 **Sé que Katniss está un poco, demasiado, Ooc en este capítulo. Pero la necesito así, solo en el primero. No quería meter a Joa porque quiero que sea algo muy familiar: solo Effie, Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss. Nadie más en esa ecuación.**

 **Son capítulos cortos con momentos cómicos en el embarazo de Effie xD El prólogo de wattpad es más largo que el de fanfiction.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a Embarazo a la Capitolina!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **InesUchiha**


	3. Borrachera

**No al plagio**

* * *

Entradas frías: Borrachera

* * *

 _Octubre, segundo mes._

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando vi entrar a la capitolina a mi casa, sin importarle el estado de esta, fue que se venía a despedir de mí, que ya no la volvería a ver y temí por unos segundos que mi borrachera me estuviera jugando una de sus sádicas bromas .

Cosa que mandé al carajo cuando empezó a reclamarme de lo descuidado que «yo» había sido cuando tuve sexo con ella...

 _¿De verdad me estaba reclamando el no utilizar condón?_

Estaba realmente asombrado por la estupidez que desprendía la capitolina en cada palabra que salía de su boca .

—Cierra el pico, preciosa —dije, tratando de pasar por alto el dolor de cabeza que me provocaba voz chillona.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ofendida—. ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a callarme! Estoy cansada de que siempre me ignores y que solo me busques para coger... ¡PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TE SALIÓ CARO TU ENTRETENIMIENTO, HAYMITCH!

Me limité a cerrar los ojos y suspiré, resignado a soportarla. Aunque, analizando sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería con que me había salido caro?

—Te pedí que guardaras silencio, porque tengo una jaqueca de los mil demonios y con tus gritos de cacatúa en celo me aturdes más de lo que ya estoy.

Su ceño se frunció aún más y cerró los puños hasta tenerlos blancos. Entendí que no fue buena idea compararla con ese animal... Más bien, decírselo en la cara.

»Además, no sé qué quieres decir con lo último que dijiste. Muñeca.

El cambio que hubo en su semblante me dio mala espina; una sonrisa maliciosa se abría paso en esos hermosos labios que me estaban tentando más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no fui tan tonto como para no prestarle atención a lo que se avecinaba. Los juegos me habían enseñado a no confiarme nunca de nada.

 _Qué bueno haber aprendido eso._

—He de decirte, querido —pronunció con burla—, que dentro de siete meses tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia.

¡Oh! Era eso. Los muchachos sí que estuvieron echándole ganas al asunto.

—Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir a felicitar a los muchachos. ¡Yo pongo el ron! Aunque la nueva mamá no podrá tomarlo...

—Haymitch...

—Con razón noté muy nervioso a Peeta hoy cuando me lo topé en el mercado.

—Abernathy...

—Me acabaré a carrila a esa mocosa por no decirme nada y venirme a enterar por otras personas...

—¡La que está embarazada soy yo, carajo!

Y así fue cómo se me bajó la borrachera ese día: por la noticia de que sería papá y por ver que la refinada capitolina despotricó como camionero cuando mi reacción fue desmayarme.

 _Estaba jodido_.


	4. Bajo el mismo techo

**No al plagio**

* * *

Entradas Calientes: Bajo el mismo techo

* * *

 _Noviembre, tercer mes._

No. En realidad no había soñado nada: la capitolina de ridículas pelucas estaba embarazada. Y ahora se estaba apoderando de mi casa.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple: mi casa ya no olía a animal muerto.

La poca esperanza de que lo que había pasado el día anterior fuera una horrenda pesadilla se fue al caño cuando fui levantado, a las a las seis de la madrugada, por golpeteos de zapatillas en piso y por martillazos en las paredes.

¡La futura señora Abernathy amaneció con inspiración!

—Es muy maleducado de tu parte estar para sin hacer nada mientras otros están trabajando arduamente, Haymitch —me sacó de mi ensoñación con su reclamo.

—¿Perdón? Te recuerdo, preciosa, que has invadido «mi hogar» con gente desconocida y que fue «tu idea» demoler la mitad de la casa con el pretexto de poner un salón de juegos para el bebé —dije con molestia—. Así que no me pidas que sea partícipe de algo que no pedí... ¡Además, no sé en qué estabas pensando, ya que, por si no lo notas, no tenemos dónde dormir! —terminé malicioso y alzando una ceja en espera de su respuesta.

Cosa que lamenté, porque me di cuenta muy tarde que Effie tenía todo muy bien planeado.

—Querido, ¿quién dice que no tenemos dónde dormir? Los muchachos se han ofrecido, voluntariamente, que quede claro, a recibirnos en su casa. Tienen una recámara sola y no pude rechazarlos ante la cara de cachorros perdidos que me pusieron.

Maldije el buen corazón de Peeta.

...

—Creo que es suficiente, mocosa —traté de callar las burlas indiscretas que Katniss me hacía.

Estábamos sentados en su sala simulando ver la televisión mientras Peeta y Effie jugueteaban en la cocina. Me sorprendía que estando embarazada pudiera aguantar ciertos olores fuertes.

En fin.

—Es que no puedo creer que te dijera que los aceptamos por voluntad en la casa... —Se cortó, volteando alrededor y acercándose a mí—. Entró a la casa amenazándonos con mandarle un vídeo a Johana de Peeta y yo teniendo sexo en el jardín si no los aceptábamos. Me iba a negar, me importa muy poco ese estúpido vídeo. Pero Peeta saltó diciendo que no dejaría que una loca por la diversión como Johana mostrara ese vídeo a cuanta gente se le pusiera en frente. Que nadie más podía ver mi cuerpo —susurró molesta.

Quise reírme en su cara y lo hice, callando ante el golpe que me dio en el brazo.

—¡Muchachos, vengan a comer! ¡Ya está lista la cena! —gritó Effie.

—Sigamos con el show, mocosa. Esa mujer anda muy volátil con esas hormonas alborotadas.

—Yo no debería estar pagando los platos rotos de otros... o los condones rotos.

—Disfruta esa sonrisa mientras puedas, porque no te durará mucho.

—¡QUÉ ESPERAN PARA VENIR! ¡¿ACASO QUIEREN QUE UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA LES RUEGUE?!

—Te detesto, Haymitch.

—No más que yo, preciosa —repliqué.

Salí huyendo hacía mi tormento personal antes de que impactara un jarrón en donde estaba sentado.

Era definitivo, las mujeres de mi familia son las más salvajes... y las más bellas de todo Panem.


	5. Síntomas

**No al plagio**

* * *

Primer Tiempo: Síntomas... ¿Es una broma?

* * *

 _Diciembre, cuarto mes._

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de encontrar al hombre que me había dicho que el embarazo de una capitolina era fácil de sobrellevar... ¡Era una vil mentira todo eso! Todavía me preguntaba en qué estaba pensando al enamorarme de esa loca mujer y cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

¡Así era, señores! ¡Me enamoré de esa urraca capitolina de feas pelucas!

Y no era cosa de ahorita; desde la primera vez que la vi llegar con su escándalo a mi piso, en el edificio de entrenamiento, presentándose como mi nueva escolta.

Recuerdo que me hipnotizaron esas perlas azules e intensas como el mar. Caí prendado de su belleza que, aunque trajera todo esa ridícula moda encima, era capaz de verse sin problemas.

Una bella mujer que me hizo cautivo de su inteligencia y, por qué no decirlo, su optimismo en cada cosecha. No se lo tomen a mal. Nunca disfrutó de ser vista como la mujer que se llevaba a los hijos del distrito doce al matadero, pero sí se encargó de que esos pequeños disfrutaran de lo que nunca habían sido capaces de disfrutar entre tanta pobreza y opresión.

Effie fue ese bálsamo de consolación que los sorteados necesitaban en medio de tanta crueldad. Lo peor venía cuando morían: se encerraba en su recámara haciendo duelo sin ni una pizca de maquillaje. Era ella, solo Effie.

—Deberías olvidarlo, Mitch...

Escuché su voz atrás de mí. Me había agarrado con la guardia baja, uno de los privilegios que quedaron después de la guerra: permitirte confiar en tu alrededor sin pensar que alguien te vigila para matarte.

—Insisto. Esos tiempos ya quedaron en el pasado, aunque apenas tengamos dos años de ser libres. Ya podemos decir que lo dejamos atrás.

No contesté. Así que me sorprendí cuando, en vez de irse, pasó sus brazos por mi espalda hasta posarlos en mi pecho. Depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y luego en mi sien.

«Se notaba que las hormonas estaban haciendo su trabajo».

Me atreví a tomar sus manos, aprovechando que me dejaba tocarla. Sin embargo, he de decir que después de salir del tercer mes sus malestares físicos habían cambiado por otros...

—No todo lo que recuerdo es malo, preciosa —me limité a decir.

—Bien. Porque te venía a buscar, ya que Peeta y Katniss están ocupados con la comida. Tú y yo vamos a hacer algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Cuando ella quería ponerse melancólica nadie podía querer sacarla de ese estado, pero cuando uno quería ponerse en depresión era la primera en hacer lo posible por sacarte.

Y estaba seguro que eso no tenía nada que ver con el bebé.

—¿Qué quieres? —Era mejor ponerse flojito y cooperar.

—Así se habla. —Se levantó, aplaudiendo como niña ante un juguete nuevo—. Buscaremos nombres para nuestro bebé.

Ya se había tardado en hacer de las suyas.

—Ponle em nombre que tú quieras... —dije distraído sin verla.

Hubo un silencio extraño que me hizo sospechar que la respuesta que había dado fue mal recibida por la receptora. Me atreví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas: se encontraba parada con las manos en la cintura y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

«Oh, no. Ahí vamos de nuevo: 1, 2 y...».

—¡Eres un insensible sin corazón! ¡¿Con qué cara veras a tu hijo o hija cuando te pregunte lo que sentiste al nombrarlo de esa forma?!

Pues creo yo que con la misma cara con la que la estaba viendo en ese momento.

—Estás exagerando, mujer. Nuestro hijo será lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que lo quiero aunque no escoja su nombre.

—¡Claro que será inteligente! ¡Eso lo heredará de mí!

—Qué modesta me saliste, cariño... —Ella continuó gritando como si no hubiera comentado nada.

—¡Pero me iré de esta casa y no sabrás nada de nosotros!

Les había comentado arriba que los malestares físicos habían menguado, pero se me olvidó decirles que los hormonales empeoraron. ¡Y no solo eso!

Resultaba que desde hacía dos días me estaba sintiendo extraño. No obstante, el estómago se me resolvía mucho y me mareaba. ¡Hasta el alcohol estaba dejando de ser apetitoso a mi paladar!

Effie seguía deshaciéndose en su drama del día y yo sentía que me iba, que la escuchaba muy lejos. Sin embargo, unas tremendas ganas de vomitar me regresaron con fuerza a la realidad. Me levanté del sillón y salí corriendo directo al baño mientras Effie me seguía con preocupación. Por lo menos dejó su perorata.

Al llegar al baño me arrodillé frente al retrete desalojando hasta la bilis por la boca. Estaba descolocado, pues no sabía qué ocurría.

Fue cuando escuché un pequeño sollozo que volteé a ver a Effie. No estaba llorando, estaba tratando de disimular la risa que no sé por qué tenía.

—Lo siento —dice para soltar una gran carcajada—. Solo que no pensé que fuera verdad lo que me habían dicho las señoras del quemador.

¿Quemador? ¿En qué momento iba ella ese lugar? ¿Y qué le comentaron?

Tomó un respiro antes de explicarme:

»Es que me dijeron que existían ciertas ocasiones en las que la pareja de una mujer embarazada tenía los síntomas: vómitos, mareos, ascos, etc —mencionó un poco apenada—. Y creo que tú los tienes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunté sin creerlo.

—Pues a través de los fluidos...

Oh.

—Entonces, las noches que hemos compartido me...

—¡NO! —gritó con la cara roja—. Me refiero a lo besos que nos hemos dado.

Iba a hablarle a Gale para que rastreara al imbécil que me engañó. Y lo haría pagar muy caro.


	6. Más momentos así

**No al plagio**

* * *

Segundo Tiempo: Más momentos así

* * *

 _Enero, quinto mes._

Hoy era un día realmente bello y el paisaje frente a mis ojos no lo desmentía: la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida se encontraba vestida con un lindo vestido rosa pálido que dejaba ver ese vientre redondeado… Mi hijo o hija crecía fuerte y sano.

Effie miraba el bosque con una tranquilidad que me transmitía paz, gozo y regocijo. Tenía años que esas emociones no se sentían tan fuertes. Me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía esa bella mujer para sacarme de mis casillas y, al mismo tiempo, hacerme sentir como un crío primerizo en el amor y no como el anciano que era.

Sigo sin creer que tendremos algo a lo que llamar: nuestro. Nunca pensé que en la misma oración nuestros nombres podían ser participantes para anunciar algo extraordinario. Tengo miedo. De perderlos como perdí anteriormente a todas las personas que consideré importantes en mi vida; a veces se me olvidaba que ya estábamos sin guerra, pero el temor seguía estando presente en mis pesadillas que, aunque no me despertaban con la misma agresividad de antes, si podían mantenerme en insomnio por muchas horas.

Me acomodé mejor en el marco de la puerta para continuar observando a mi amada. Ja. Soy un cursi de lo peor, lo bueno es que disimulo muy bien cuando abro la boca. Sonreí al verla llevar sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo; para ella tampoco era fácil todo esto. Incluso, Peeta y Katniss tenía sus momentos de preocupación por cualquier gemido que saliera de la boca de Effie… El temor a un futuro incierto nos tenía con los nervios de punta aun sabiendo que era un miedo sin fundamentos.

Lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer del ocho era algo realmente magnifico a favor de todos Panem.

Respiré un poco para tomar valor e ir a sentarme a lado de mi mujer.

–Aquí estás –comenté con simpleza–. He estado toda la mañana buscándote y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuviste en la patio. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Eres un mal mentiroso, Haymitch. Me percaté del momento exacto en el que te dedicaste a observarme desde la puerta –contestó, evitando mi pregunta–. ¿Por qué nos cuesta trabajo ser tan sinceros con nosotros mismos si llevamos tantos años conociéndonos? Creo que es tiempo de que empecemos de nuevo, Mitch –dijo con melancolía en su voz. Me limité a observar su perfil, no quería interrumpirla. En estos cinco meses lo que menos he hecho es verla tranquila y no quiero quitarle esa pequeña calma que tenía en esos momentos de reflexión–. Sé que te preocupas por nosotros –señaló, acariciando más su vientre; mis manos picaron por sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo–, y te lo agradezco. Sé que te casaste conmigo para darle un hogar al bebé… pero siento que hace falta algo.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace falta? Dímelo y haré lo que esté en mis manos para poder cumplirlo. Todo sea por el bien del bebé.

De repente, una carcajada seca salió de sus labios y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Supe en ese instante a lo que se refería: ella pensaba que solo hacía las cosas por el bebé y no porque ella me importara. Tomé una decisión haciendo caso a sus palabras: ser sinceros entre nosotros. Levanté mi mano y quité los rastros que dejó la pequeña lágrima. Le sonreí para transmitirle seguridad al acercar mi rostro al suyo, cuando tuve mis labios a medio centímetro de los suyos le susurré:

–Eres una mujer muy tonta –la cara de asombro que puso por mi cercanía cambió a un ceño fruncido a punto de discutir, sin embargo, no la dejé– si crees que todo lo que hago es exclusivamente por el bebé. Llevaba años tratando de retenerte a mi lado de una u otra forma, pero siempre se me había hecho una bajeza llegar al extremo de embarazarte o forzarte a casarte conmigo por alguna tonta excusa. –Me costaba decirlo, aunque era consciente de que si no lo hacía ahí mismo no lo haría nunca–. Y cuando me había dado por vencido, decidiste venirte a vivir al distrito doce y en mi casa. Me había conformado con eso; tuve que controlarme para no poseerte a todas horas sobre la mesa, en la cocina, en el baño, en donde sea que se me antojara beber de tus mieles. –Suspiré pasando mi lengua por mis labios que se estaba poniendo resecos por la sed que tenían de los suyos–. Debí saber que el destino me odiaba o sospecharlo tan siquiera, porque nunca imaginé que utilizaría a esos dos mocosos para hacer lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer: pelear por ti.

–Haymicth… –murmuró, colocando sus manos los costados de mi cara–. Yo… yo…

–Shh… Tranquila, mujer. –Acaricié su cabello–. Te lastimé todo este tiempo, lo sé. También me lastimé a mí mismo con la inseguridad que me corrompía. Y no me justificaré más, solo quiero que entiendas que todo esto que está pasando es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Te tengo conmigo y no es un sueño. Sí, eres una mujer insoportable con unas hormonas horribles de controlar, pero eres mía. Soy el testigo de cada uno de tus cambios hormonales, soy el que tiene tu atención para desquitar tus llantos o tus enojos; soy el que se enamora cada día más de ti porque me haces comprender que la vida es como un sube y baja. Que somos perfectos el uno para el otro… Me alegra que decidieras tomar al toro por los cuernos y darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

No soy el mejor hombre de este planeta, pero estoy dispuesto a ser el mejor para ti y nuestro…

Vaya, de haber sabido que unas palabras cursis y llenas de verdad harían que me callara con un beso hambriento, que exigía ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. No se lo negué. Se subió a mi regazó y coloqué las manos en sus cintura, no tardé mucho en llevarlas a donde quería desde que supe estaba embarazada: su vientre. Solté una fuerte carcajada en medio del beso que ella correspondió.

–Se nota que los dos estaban ansioso por recibir mi cariño, ¿verdad, preciosa? –dije con burla y picardía. Su respuesta fue darme un golpe en el pecho antes de aferrarse a mis hombros y volver a unir nuestros labios.

Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco con los movimientos de su cadera que chocaba contra mi pelvis, mi mejor amigo estaba empezando a despertarse para entrar en acción con felicidad. No obstante, se nos olvidaba que estábamos en el patio y que teníamos vecinos fastidiosos.

–¡Métanse a su casa o vayan al bosque! ¡Habemos personas que no queremos quedar traumadas el resto de nuestra vida por ser testigos del apareamiento entre dos ancianos! –gritó Katniss desde su ventana.

Mocosa del demonio. Que se escondiera muy bien, porque en cuento la agarré me desquitaré que hiciera que Effie me dejara con un problema muy notorio en la entrepierna por entrar corriendo a la casa llena de vergüenza.

–¡Peeta, amarra a Katniss si no quieres que te deje sin desayuno y cena! –grité con doble sentido.

–¡Claro, ya estoy en ello!

–Ahora, tengo que ir a terminar lo que empezamos. ¡Te quiero en el baño, Effie! ¡Esto aún no acaba! –anuncié siguiendo los pasos de mi esposa.


	7. ¡Benditas hormonas!

**No al plagio**

* * *

Tercer Tiempo: ¡Benditas hormonas!

* * *

 _Febrero, sexto mes._

Había pasado un mes desde que Effie y yo tuvimos esa conversación reveladora; las cosas cambiaron mucho para bien desde ese día. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban cosas por cambiar.

Recuerdo la primera noche que se quedó a dormir en mi recamara, tres después de haberme confesado. Durante esos tres días de tortura, donde ella me ignoraba por completo, me sentí un completo patético. Grande fue la sorpresa que tuve cuando en la madrugada di vuelta en mi cama y me topé con la cara angelical de la capitolina.

¡Casi me desmayo pensando que era un ente, por lo pálida que se veía! Luego, al observarla con atención, caí en la cuenta de que era ella: el alma me regresó al cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer con meterme sustos de ese tipo?

En fin. No volví a dormir en esa noche, me quedé admirando su suave silueta. Me encantaba verla con esas batas que dejaban ver con precisión el tamaño de su vientre…

¡Qué excelente hubiera sido que esa tranquilidad durara!

Claro que amaba dormir con ella, pero estaba pensando con seriedad cambiar la cama por una más grande. ¡Es una loca en la cama! ¡Mi despertar es en el piso, gracias a sus patadas! Bufo con fastidio al verla tendida con los brazos y piernas abiertas a toda su extensión.

–Estás cómoda, ¿verdad? –murmuré, recargando mi espalda en la orilla de la cama–. Comparo mi situación con la de otros hombres en la veta y no entiendo cómo pueden tener tantos hijos… ¿O es que tú eres un caso especial? –Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal ante el pensamiento de más hijos con la pajarraco–. Espero que no sea así, porque dudo pode aguantar otro embarazo tan raro como este. ¿Desde cuándo la saliva hace que los síntomas también los sientan los hombres?...

–¿Con quién hablas, Haymitch? –se deja oír la voz de mi tormentos, sacándome de mis cavilaciones audibles.

–Se suponía que o hacía conmigo mismo. Pero con la intensión de que los escucharas –me burlé; un almohadazo fue mi contestación–. Tranquila, preciosa. ¿Tan temprano y ya andas de agresiva? Si sigues así nuestro hijo va a salir con tus instintos psicópatas, eh.

–Ya cállate, grosero. Irrespetuoso. –Giré la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos–. Deberías de estar contento por no tener una esposa normal como las demás. Soy única –dijo con un toque de altanería–. Que te quede muy claro ese punto.

Oh. La señora Abernathy estaba sacando su lado capitolino, una vez más. Se iba a poner divertida la mañana.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté con interés disimulado.

–Por la simple razón de que si yo no te soportara nadie más lo haría y anduvieras vagando por la vida como alma en pena en busca de amor –dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Era cierto, mas no le daría la razón.

–Pues no te preocupes tanto que, si no eras tú, ya tenía en mis planes de conquista a alguien más para que hiciera lo que tú tan molesta haces. –Me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero quería que me demostrara si de verdad le importaba. Por mi parte, fui sincero; le tocaba a ella hablar con veracidad–. Obviamente, las cosas contigo salieron mejor de lo esperado, mas sin embargo, creo que tienes mucho ego en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Decir que se estaba poniendo morada era poco: apretaba los puños sobre las sabanas y rechinaba los dientes con fuerza. Se levantó de la cama con la almohada con la que me había pegado antes en las manos, le dio la vuelta a la cama para verme de frente.

Se veía amenazadora… bueno, todo lo amenazadora que pueda parecer una pequeña mujer con una gran barriga de por medio.

Sonreí con deleite ante la vista de sus bragas que, gracias a que estaba sentado en el piso, me quedaban a la altura perfecta de mis ojos.

–Así que ya tenías otra opción, ¿no? –dijo con suavidad fingida–. ¿Te parece prudente tocar este tema? –Le iba contestar que sí, pero se me adelantó–. ¡Eres un ser tan sorprendentemente insensible! –empezó a gritar, remarcando cada silaba con un almohadazo–. ¡Es injusto que me digas que me quieres y que luego me digas que tenías otra opción!

Aguantaba la risa lo más que podía, ya que me costaba trabajo tomarla con seriedad si seguía dando brinquitos de esa forma: la panza le rebotaba como una pelota. Su cabello despeinado tampoco la ayudaba mucho que digamos. Cuando supe que no duraría más sin soltar la carcajada la tomé de la cintura y la hice sentar en mi regazo. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la frente antes de decirle:

–Eres realmente bella cuando te pones celosa, preciosa. –Pasé mis manos por su espalda y la atraje más hacia mí–. Tal vez, debería recordarte que soy completamente tuyo, ¿cierto?

Pregunté con los labios cerca de su lóbulo, la sentí temblar ante mi toque sensual. ¡Benditas las hormonas que me favorecían en el sexo!

–Haymitch… –dijo extasiada por las caricias que recibía de mis manos y boca.

–Tengamos un buen desayuno esta mañana, querida.

No había nada mejor con el sexo mañanero con una mujer embarazada, dispuesta saciar su hambre de cualquier forma.

Era lo único que había acertado en bastardo que me dijo que el embarazo era algo fácil de sobrellevar.


	8. Apuros comunes

**No al plagio**

* * *

Bebidas Digestivas: Apuros comunes

* * *

 _Marzo, séptimo mes._

Era un día soleado, pero el viento corría frío, queriendo opacar lo agradable del sol en esa temporada de invierno. Estaba preocupada por la llegada del tren –se suponía que llegaría en dos días–; sin embargo, ansiaba que llegara de una vez por todas.

¿La razón? Haymitch fue llamado por la presidenta de Panem al Capitolio, pero no tenía idea para qué lo ocupaba. Aunque Peeta me había comentado que era para ver cómo estaba todo por el distrito Doce:

– _La presidenta confía en los vencedores y en ellos se apoya para saber si se están utilizando los recursos adecuadamente. ―_ Habían sido las palabras de mi niño favorito.

¡Solo que no podía evitar extrañar su presencia! Habíamos estado compartiendo varios años juntos y, en estos meses viviendo con él / me acostumbre a tenerlo muy cerca de mí. Sus chistes crudos y con doble sentido me hacían falta (sabía que estaba medio loca, no obstante, eran parte de él y lo necesitaba), sus caricias espontaneas, sus burlas a medio distrito y sus pullas a los chicos. Me hacía falta en las noches a la hora de dormir: me acomodaba en su pecho y se dedicaba a acariciar mi vientre hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

–Si sigues caminando en círculos te vas a marear y vomitarás tu desayuno. –Se me olvidaba que Katniss y Peeta estaban conmigo–. Ya te dijo Peeta que tu hombre está bien y hace media hora hablaste con él. ¿Cómo es posible que estés a punto de hacer un surco en el jardín con tus caminatas desesperadas? –comentó Katniss con burla nada disimulada en la voz.

–¡Qué mala educación como siempre, querida! –repliqué con molestia–. Últimamente, te encuentras de un humor tan ácido que no me sorprendería que Peeta te cambie por la muchacha que lo va a visitar todos los días, y a la misma hora, a la panadería. –No negaba que estar cerca de Haymitch me estaba enseñando a usar los recursos que tenía a mi favor.

En ese instante, el mencionado estaba tomando tranquilamente su limonada. Ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió, ¿no? Pues casi se ahoga con el líquido y empezó a toser descontroladamente mientras Katniss lo veía con ojos de acusadores. ¡Hermosa es la venganza cuando se sirve en frío!

–Así que… ¿una mujer te visita diario, Peeta? –preguntó con peligrosa suavidad.

Decidí sentarme en la silla que estaba junto a ella; no me daría tiempo de ir por unas palomitas para entretenerme mejor. Terrible.

–Este, sí, Kat. Es una… una muchacha que siempre me… hace pedidos. Es muy puntual, ¿sabes? –decía entrecortado, asustado de la reacción de su novia. ¡Vaya que me estaba divirtiendo!

–Siendo así, tendré que ir TODOS los días a ayudarte en la panadería, Peeta. Tienes mucho trabajo y no quiero que te sobrecargues.

–No es necesario…

–Te voy a ayudar, Peeta.

–Pero…

–TE AYUDARÉ, DIJE.

Una patada en mi vientre llamó mi atención: mi bebé pedía comida. Ups. Siempre sí tendría que buscar algo para comer. Entonces, con toda la velocidad que una panza de siete meses te da, me dirigí a la cocina pensando en que si Haymitch me extrañaba con la misma intensidad.

….

 _Capitolio 10:30am_

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y en el centro había una gran cama con un bulto muy notorio:

–Hay que disfrutar los dos días que me quedan de vacaciones a lo máximo, porque cuando regrese no volveré a dormir tranquilamente por varios meses más.

¡Claro que extrañaba a mi esposa! Aunque extrañaba más dormir sin que me enterraran sus pies en las costillas y amanecer en el piso.

–Te amo, Effie.


	9. Siendo sincero pero no menso

**No al plagio**

* * *

El Postre: Siendo sincero... pero no menso.

* * *

 _Abril, octavo mes..._

—¡Mitch! ¿Dónde estás, querido? —Su voz me llegó un poco lejos de donde me encontraba. Respiré profundo y silencioso para no delatar mi ubicación—. Sé que estás en la casa y sé que ya le diste de comer a tus horribles animales.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba insultando a mis bellos gansos solo para hacerme salir de mi escondite. De seguro se preguntarán por qué me estaba escondiendo, eso era fácil de responder: Effie me estaba buscando con desesperación. ¿Cuál era la razón de su búsqueda desesperada? También era fácil de dar respuesta: quería que le diera masajes en los pies…

¡Y antes de que salten con sus insultos de lo poco hombre que soy! He de aclararles que estaba cansado. ¡SÍ! Me había cansado de que me tratara como su esclavo personal. La amaba, pero ella debería entender que no era una perita en dulce sobrellevar un embarazo con sus locos ataques y que todo lo resuelva con un: « _Son las hormonas, Haymitch. Debes consentirme en todo momento, sobre todo, porque soy tu esposa y tú eres el que con gusto realizó el proceso de embarazo_ ». ¡QUE SE JODA! —Aunque para eso estaba yo—. Sin embargo, no podía más con sus insultos por cualquier estupidez, con sus llantos solo porque no le di el vaso de agua con la mano derecha sino con la izquierda; que empezara a reírse de la nada y lo justificara diciendo que le daba risa cómo volaba la mosca que la estaba molestando…

¡Iba a parar en el manicomio un día de esos! Y lo peor era que solito me reclutaría.

—Tengo que llegar a la puerta, tengo que llegar —me repetía una y otra vez. Pero era consciente de que mi esposa se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Mi segunda opción era irme por la puerta de la cocina... No obstante, tenía que pasar, a fuerzas, por el pasillo que queda enfrente de la puerta principal. Así era, estaba que me cargaba la madre.

Escuché un suspiro muy, pero muy cerca de mi escondite. Que, por cierto, era el almacén que estaba debajo de las escaleras. La puerta del almacén tronó y me sentí palidecer; una gota de sudor frío me recorrió toda la columna.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? —dijo en apenas un murmullo audible; me acerqué a la puerta y recargué mi oído para escuchar mejor—. Entiendo que te estés escondiendo de mí… Es más, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Y no me refiero a que tomes una actitud tan infantil y te ocultes. No. Me refiero a que prefieres actuar de esa forma y dejarlo todo como un juego antes de decirme que te has agotado de mis actitudes y acciones… para no lastimar mis sentimientos.

Para ese entonces, podía jurar que ella estaba totalmente recargada en la puerta, cruzada de brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos con indicios de llanto. Suspiré negando con la cabeza; era verdad lo que estaba diciendo: no me atrevía a herirla aunque me estuviera pateando los huevos. Pensaba que cualquier cosa les haría daño a los dos, pero ya no podía más. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que había estado equivocado en algo: no estaba recargada en la puerta, sino en la mesita con fotografías que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

—Effie, yo…

—Basta, Haymitch —dijo con dureza—. Tú no eres así. Mi Haymitch me echaría pleito por cualquier cosa y no dejaría que montara mis berrinches ridículos. Sé que tienes miedo de perdernos —estaba pensando seriamente en que sabía leer mentes—. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡No estoy enferma! Me he estado cuidando al pie de la letra. ¡No pasa nada si tú me dices a la cara que estás fastidiado! —Si creía que estaba capacitada para escucharlo, pues que así fuera.

—¡OK! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI, EFFIE! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME LEVANTES A LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA Y QUE ME MANDES A LA TIENDA POR TUS ANTOJOS, PARA ENCONTRARME CON LA SOPRESA DE QUE LA REINA ESTÁ DORMIDA! ¡DORMIDA! —Ya había empezado y no podía parar; me puse a caminar en círculos mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello—. ¡¿CREES QUE ES JUSTO QUE ME QUIERAS HACER RESPONSABLE DE TODO CUANDO FUIMOS LOS DOS LOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS BORRACHOS?! —Respiré profundamente para calmarme un poco—. Creí que ya había quedado olvidado todo eso en la plática que tuvimos hace unos meses, sin embargo, a diario me lo recuerdas. Es muy injusto de tu parte, Effie.

Quedamos en silencio y yo no me atrevía a voltearla a ver. No quería ver sus lágrimas. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí sus manos cálidas tomar mi rostro y sus pulgares acariciar mis mejillas.

—Eso es, Haymitch, lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo: a ti. Y no a ese intento de hombre que se refugiaba en pretextos tontos. Somos una pareja explosiva y vivimos de nuestras peleas. Siempre hemos sido así. Nuestro bebé podrá ver que sus papás se aman con una fortaleza envidiable, porque a pesar de los líos en los que se meten siempre saben cómo salir de ellos. Así somos y seremos, Haymitch.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y vi la belleza de su alma reflejada en ellos, era tan hermosa. Nunca pude negarlo ni lo haría. Era mi mujer, la madre de mi hijos… era afortunado de tenerla. La amaba como a ninguna.

—Eres insoportable, pero te amo con todo mi ser.

—Eres un amargado con poco sentido de la moda, pero me tienes amándote locamente.

—Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé. Soy tremendamente irresistible.

—…

—…

—Ya que nos hemos contentado, ¿me masajeas los pies? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente. ¡Que de inocente no tenía nada!

—Oh, preciosa. Estás loca si crees que mis manos tocarán piel sucia —contesté antes de correr a la cocina, era buena hora de escapar.

—¡Ven aquí, Haymitch!

—¡Nos vemos luego, querida!

El portazo que di no me dejó escuchar su contestación con claridad, pero recuerdo haber escuchado una palabra: « _Morirás_ ».


	10. Mi familia

**No al plagio**

* * *

La Cuenta, por favor: mi familia

* * *

 _Mayo, noveno mes. Horas antes de las contracciones…_

Estaba alimentado a mis gansos cuando la sentí arrodillarse con dificultad a mi lado. Volteé a verla con el ceño fruncido y le dije:

—Estás loca, mujer. ¿Se puede saber qué planeas ahora? —Tenía la barriga a punto de reventar y se dedicaba a hacer lo que no tenía que hacer.

—Te la pasas quejándote de todo, querido. Te saldrán arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño y los labios de esa forma.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta tonta. No debería sorprenderme tanto, pero la realidad era que siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrar.

—Como tú digas. Ahora, dime qué cojones quieres. Llevo mucho tiempo a tu lado como para saber que no estás aquí sin esperar algo a cambio.

Se quedó callada y la sonrisa traviesa me lo confirmó.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas… Los chicos me acompañarán, además de que quiero ir a ver a la doctora...

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunté con preocupación.

—No. —Me tranquilizó dedicándome una sonrisa—. Lo que pasa es que ella me citó, porque quería comprobar algunas cosas que salieron en el chequeo que me hizo ayer.

Bueno. Eso último no me había dejado tan tranquilo, pero de ser algo malo ya lo hubiera dicho. La observé un poco más y asentí dándole vía libre.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas. Los muchachos tienen mi número… —No pude seguir, ya que había tomado mis labios con los suyos. Antes de terminarlo, se agarró de mis hombros y se impulsó hacia arriba para poder levantarse.

—Wow… Qué difícil es manejar esta barriga —dijo en una carcajada—. Nos vemos después, Mitch.

…

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Effie se había ido al pueblo con los mocosos y ni luces de ellos. Estaba en la sala sentado junto a la chimenea con un vaso de whisky en la mano; me estaba controlando para no empinarme la botella. Pero si no se aparecían en menos de una hora, iba a acabar con la reserva de emergencia que tenía.

Los nervios me estaban matando y no era para menos: Effie estaba cursando su último mes de embarazo y en cualquier hora podría estar dando a luz, según las palabras de la doctora que se encargaba de ella... Estuve a nada de aventar el vaso cuando el teléfono de la casa y mi celular empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.

Me vi tan estúpido contestando los dos.

—¿Effie? —pregunté con urgencia.

—¡En el hospital!

—¡Ya va a nacer tu hijo!

Tanto Peeta como Katniss me gritaron casi dejándome sordo, pero no me importó al razonar lo que dijeron.

—Voy para allá.

….

 _Tiempo actual._

—Puja un poco más, Effie. Ya veo su cabeza asomarse, ¡vamos! —Oigo la voz de la doctora darle indicaciones a mi esposa mientras se posiciona entre sus piernas.

Miro mi mano que es sostenida con fuerza por la de Effie y todos los sonidos que no son emitidos por mi mujer desaparecen de mi entorno. El tiempo ralentiza y sé que este momento se quedará grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

—Vamos, cariño. Ya estamos cerca de conocer al causante de todas las torturas que me hiciste pasar en estos meses —susurro en su sien mientras tomo su mejilla con mi mano libre.

—Estoy agotada… —dice mirándome a los ojos—. Siento que ya no tengo fuerzas…

—Escúchame bien, preciosa —tengo que actuar con rapidez, el tiempo se agota—: Si te atreves a rendirte ahora, te prometo que te iré a buscar… Eso quiere decir que nuestro pequeño se quedará solo y no podemos permitirlo, ¿verdad?

—Haymitch… no…

—Nada, mujer. Te pones a pujar o… ya sé. Como no te importa que me vaya contigo, entonces buscaré a una mujer, que en pueblo hay muchas que desean estar con un vencedor tan guapo como yo, y haré que sea una madre para nuestro hijo.

Todo se queda en silencio y no fue por el letargo que tuve hace unos minutos, si no porque enfermeros y doctores prefirieren abstenerse de intervenir cuando ven la mirada de furia que me dedica mi adorable esposa.

—¡NO ME ESTÉS CHINGANDO CON ESO, HAYMITCH! ¡PRIMERO TE ARRANCO LOS TESTÍCULOS ANTES QUE DEJAR QUE UNA MUJER DE POCA CLASE SEA LA MADRE DE MI BEBÉ!

—Entonces, querida, ponte a pujar con esa fuerza que sé que tienes.

—A la cuenta de tres, Effie —ordena la doctora—: una, dos, tres, ¡puja!

El proceso se repite unas tres veces más hasta que escucho el grito más bello de mi existencia: el de mi hijo… o hija.

—¡Felicidades, es una niña! —La enfermera encargada de limpiarla pone a la bebé en los brazos de su madre y sonreímos al verla.

—Dios mío… Es preciosa, tiene… tiene tus ojos —vacila un poco, ya que todavía no abre bien sus ojitos, pero en cuanto escucha la voz de Effie los abre por completo; es tan hermosa como su madre—. Tiene mi nariz y tu boca. Sacó lo mejor de nosotros. ¡Ya la veo cuando sea grande! Muchos muchachos querrán llamar su atención.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. ¿Qué le pasa? Acaba de nacer ¿y ya le anda buscando novio? ¡Ya veremos si permito que se acerquen a mi princesa!

—Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, mujer —digo en un tono amenazante; la risilla de Effie me deja mudo—. Lo hiciste bien, Effie. Pensé que te rendirías…

—Pasó por mi mente, pero recapacité —comenta. Le da un beso en la frente a la niña y deja que se la lleven—. Y no creas que se me han olvidado tus palabras, Abernathy. Cuando salga de aquí dejaremos claro ciertos puntos.

Trago saliva sabiendo que las consecuencias serían terribles… Y así, señores, es como termina este manual de supervivencia. Aclaro que Effie nunca dejó de ser hormonal, que no dejo que ni los niños de cunero se le acerquen a mi princesa… pero, sobre todo, les digo que no me arrepiento de vivir lo que viví y vivo junto a mi familia. Vale la pena tener un embarazo a la Capitolina y más si esa capitolina te roba el aliento.

Por cierto, sigo buscando al imbécil que dijo que todo sería fácil.

* * *

 **Bueno ^^ Quiere agradecerles a todos lo que han leído esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. Llegamos al final *se limpia las lágrimas* Me da gusto saber que esta historia rebasa las mil leídas, que tiene follows y favoritos. ¡Pensé que no gustaría! Pero me han sorprendido gratamente.**

 **Pueden pasar a mi perfil y verán las historias que te programadas para este año. Espero poder tener su atención para la siguiente historia Hayffie que escriba o si les gusta el SasuSaku, Hayniss, Dramione y el SuiKarin tengo algunas historias de ellos.**

 **¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
